Twilight falen
by Neonwolf's
Summary: When to teenage girls arrive at dual academy they bring with them a whole lot of trouble


It was a nice, warm, clear, sunny day at Duel academy island, the sun blazed down upon a small block of apartments which roof was painted red, where to teenaged boys were duelling.

"Now finish him of Neos!" shouted the young brunette, which sent his neos duel monster, lunging towards the other teen.

"Ah damn it! I never got the chance to summon my rainbow dragon!" cried out the teal haired, European teen,

"Sorry Johan," the brunette apologized as the bluenette's life points hit zero,

"Oh well, great game Judai" replied Johan as he beamed his heart melting smile,

"Yep great game" Judai agreed, he turned his gaze from his deck to his handsome, best friend,

"Do you think we'll ever be pro's?" he asked as he gazed into Johan's emerald eyes, which stared back into Judai's chocolate brown ones,

"Sure we will partner," Johan cheered as he wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders, and Judai did the same,

"Come on lets get something to eat," he added, Judai's eyes lit up with excitement,

"Yeah, today's shrimp!" he shouted, which caused Johan to laugh,

"Yep let's go," Johan said as he and the younger teen walked towards the academy, still linked together with their arms around each others shoulders.

At the main building of duel academy, a huge, black helicopter landed on the roof. The helicopter had a huge logo on its side with the initials "KC" on it. A figure stepped out of the vehicle and quickly walked towards the stairs, following the figure, two others leapt out from the back of the helicopter.

"That was rough" one of the figures said, the figure then stepped out from the shadows to reveal a teenaged girl with light blue bangs and green hair, who wore a red top that stopped at her belly button , with black shorts and black boots with steel toe caps in , her hand covering her green eyes from the sun,

"Well it was either that or a boat," the other figure said, she also stepped from the shadows to show a long, brunette haired girl, who wore a black long sleeved top and a black skirt with a fuchsia pink belt around her waist. And placed on top off her head were two brown, wolf ears and at the bottom of her back was a soft, brown, long tail,

"I'd rather the chopper, you know I get sea sick," the green haired girl said,

"I know Neon," the brunette, wolf girl replied whilst lifting her face towards the sun which shone on her golden eyes,

"Come on, lets go Wolf" Neon said as she headed towards the stairs, Wolf quickly followed.

"I said no, Hassleberry!" An angry, male voice yelled, from the middle of a forest,

"Aww, why not soldier?" a tanned boy, with black dreadlocks which were covered at the top of the head by a yellow bandanna asked,

"Because Johan won't like it," a well built, American teen replied,

"How come?" Hassleberry asked,

"You know how protective he is with his cards," the teen wearing a white top, black vest and a cowboy hat and boots said,

"I know but…" he started but stopped when he heard an angry growl emitting from the Australian's pet crocodile,

"Hey Jim, can you call Shirley back?" Hassleberry nervously chuckled,

"Come on girl," Jim commanded as he pushed his hat up to reveal a bandage covering his right eye, we should be a piercing blue. The crocodile turned and waddled up next to Jim,

"Good girl" he said,

"Lets go guys, Judai and the others are probably waiting," the American teen said,

"Err… wait up Axel!" Hassleberry shouted as he ran after him, leaving Jim and Shirley alone,

"What we gonna do with them eh?" Jim asked, receiving an unknowing growl from Shirley. Jim walked slowly after Hassleberry and Axel. 

Wolf stepped out into a disserted corridor and was soon joined by Neon .

" dude this place sucks , were are all the hotties." Sharon mumbled looking at her friend .

"Shez Neon can't you think of any thing else but guys" She snapped back at the other girl .

Neon flashed a look at her that sent shivers down Wolf .

" that's go" sighed Wolf.

The 2 girls walked along the corridor side by side until the reach 2 large doors.

The students gather into the large duelling stadium and began to take their sets .

"what's going on" Judai shouted over the noise to Johan. 

"I don't know" he replied back .

Judai took a set in between Chaz and Jahan .

"Well it better be good I'm missing shrimp .

The 3 teens were soon joined by Hassleberry, Jim and Axel.

As soon as the students were set down the lights when down and the students when quiet . In the middle of the stadium stud 3 men one was the head and the other was Professor Crowler and the other was none other then Seto kiba . 

I take it your all wondering why some one like me is in a small time place like this .

His strong deep voice filled the stadium .

"what a snob" Neon said to Wolf as they creped in trying not to noticed .

"shut up , do you want us to get spotted?" Wolf hissed as they crept in behind the stage.

"Wow! It's Seto, he's like the second best duellist ever," Judai whispered, Johan nodded in agreement,

"I'm glad I'm missing shrimp now…actually I want shrimp" Judai added, this caused Johan to chuckle as he watched Judai bounce up and down in his seat to see Seto.

"_You're so cute Judai" _Johan thought to himself as he turned to face Seto.

Wolf and Neon knelt behind the stage in which Seto was standing on, where Wolf pulled out a small bomb from their bag, 

"Ok, you know the plan right?" she asked, Neon nodded,

"Yea, but what do we do if we get caught?" she asked, Wolf glanced at her then to her necklace,

"We have to use this," she said as she lifted her necklace, Neon nodded,

"Ok, you ready," Neon asked, Wolf shifted but nodded,

"One…two…three!" she counted, and on three she threw the bomb onto the stage, which erupted into a cloud of smoke.

The stage was completely covered by dark smoke, which made it impossible to see Seto and the others on stage,

"CRICKEY!" Jim exclaimed as the students all started to panic and made their way to the exits,

"Come on, Seto might need our help," Judai yelled as he leapt from his seat and ran down to the stage,

"JUDAI WAIT!" Johan called after him, the gang followed Judai to the front of the stage. They all watched the smoke, waiting for any sign of anybody, then suddenly voices could be heard from within the mass of cloud,

"WAH! SOMEONE'S GOT ME" a female voice screamed,

"NEON ARE YOU OK…WAH SOMEONE'S GRABBED MY TAIL!" another female voice cried,

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Crowler's high voice yelled. 

The smoke cleared to reveal Seto holding Neon down to the ground, with him on top off her, and one of his body guards kneeling on Wolf's back, her bangs covering her eye's,

"Whoa" Judai gasped at the sight as he jumped onto the stage,

"Well that went as planned didn't it Neon?" Wolf asked sarcastically,

"Yep…who knew he could defend himself so God damn good" Neon replied,

"What do we have here then?" Jim asked as he observed Wolf, trying to get a good look at her face, but she kept on turning away,

"You know what we have to do know don't you?" Neon asked, Wolf nodded and she grasped her necklace,

"You ready?" she asked, Neon nodded, Judai tilted his head in confusion as Wolf's body started to glow a silver light, suddenly it became too bright and it stunned everyone's eyes to blindness.

The light vanished to reveal a huge, brown wolf standing where Wolf was, the body guard screamed as the wolf reared on it's hind legs and threw him off,

"Lets go!" it barked, Neon struggled and managed to get rid of Seto, but she didn't realise that Seto had grabbed her necklace, leaping on the wolf's back she winked at Seto,

"Nice seeing Ya!" she said, the wolf turned in a full circle trying to find some where to go, seeing none she turned to Judai who was in the way of the exit, the wolf growled as she pounced at Judai,

"WAH!" he yelled as the wolf knocked him on his back off the stage,

"JUDAI!" Johan cried as he leapt off the stage to Judai's side,

"Are you ok?" he asked, Judai nodded,

"Yeah…she only scratched my arm," he said as he lifted his right arm, which sleeve was torn to show a set of claws down his arm.

The wolf and Neon leapt up the stairs and towards the door, leaving a stunned group of boys behind, Seto stood up from the ground and stared down at the necklace he held in his hand.

"_We'll meet again" _


End file.
